


Time

by kw_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Smut, Canon Universe, F/M, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, angst if you squint, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kw_writes/pseuds/kw_writes
Summary: You and Levi steal what precious time you have with one another, any chance you get.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 50
Kudos: 895





	Time

It was stupid, the quickness with which you fell in love with Levi. 

But then again, what did time _really_ mean in a world like the one you lived in? 

Crass, rude, honest to a fault, easily irritable, and too sharp-tongued for his own good — you fell for Levi faster than the speed of a bullet. You’d known him for a while prior to that, but seldom did the two of you exchange any words to one another. Shy of a few commands here and there, or “good mornings,” — what contact you shared with Levi meant nothing. While you admired his strength from afar, something kept you from approaching him up close. And while he tolerated you more than you knew, an invisible line had already been drawn in the sand for Levi the moment he met you. So you kept your distances from each other. 

Until that fateful day. 

You could recall the first time you “talked” to him for more than five minutes about something substantial. You had run headfirst into danger, taking off without alerting the squad or your Captain of your plans like a hero gone rogue. If you think back to the memory today, it was nothing but teeth, blood, and tears. It should’ve ended with your death, but you have the scars to prove that you lived instead because Levi saved you in the nick of time. 

And as soon as he saved your neck from being snapped in two, he took it upon himself to finish what the Titan didn’t, his choice of weapon being verbal annihilation. He hated people who were weak. People who were weak died too easily. 

And in that moment, you were weak. 

The spat was venomous, and all you could remember was calling him a “power-hungry midget,” while he simply tsked at you in disapproval as a reply. 

Somehow, _that_ stung more than **any** insult he could’ve hurled your way. 

The fight went on longer than any conversation you’d ever had with him. No one even bothered to pull the two of you apart. Thinking back to it, you weren’t sure if they had the strength to do it anyway. Too stubborn, too headstrong, and too stupid to admit either of you were at fault — the shouting match left you hoarse and nearly on the verge of tears although Levi remained unfazed. 

They say anger is nothing but the armor that sadness wears to hide its real emotions.

Perhaps there was some truth in that. 

The source of your ire came from not wanting to admit that you ran off in a piss-poor attempt to impress Levi. And his came from not wanting to tell you that if you had, indeed died that day, that his world would’ve stopped turning for a second. 

The verbal argument carried itself all the way to Levi’s office when the expedition was over, where you were supposed to be punished further. As if getting embarrassed in front of the entire squad and almost dying wasn’t punishment enough, you followed behind Levi like a prisoner to the gallows anyway and awaited your fate. 

All you could remember was taking a seat at his desk while he loomed over you like a predator hanging over his prey from behind. You spoke first, apologizing for putting the squad, yourself, and him in danger. You even apologized that he had to save your life, embarrassed by the whole ordeal in hindsight. 

Silence was the answer you received initially. It was then that you expected more verbal lashings and flinched any time he so much as breathed in your direction. But the barrage of insults never came. Instead, what you remembered seeing was him kneeling down so he could be eye-to-eye with you in your seated position. 

His voice was gentle, and so were his eyes. 

“Don’t make me regret saving you,” he muttered, making you hang your head in shame. 

You thought it was him scolding you. The gentleness in his tone only made it that much worse, like he was disappointed in you. It was the kind of disappointment parents reserved for their children to make them feel worse about what they did. You still remember the silly shame you felt upon hearing that. But the clearest memory you could recall was the feeling of Levi’s hand cradling the back of your head. Before you knew it, you were enveloped in the sweetest kiss you’d ever experienced. 

It was then that you heard what Levi was actually saying. 

_Don’t make me regret saving you so that I don’t regret_ **_this._ **

It was stupid, how quickly you got together with him after that. 

And you can’t even remember the time it took to do that. 

From the stolen kisses in the dark, to loving him in private in your bed, his bed, his office, and wherever else you could be alone — the invisible line that Levi had drawn between the two of you had been erased. 

For once, he let go of his need for control and relinquished it to a higher power. He had no idea if **he** would last, if _you_ would last, if the _**two**_ of you would last - but he was willing to risk it all if it meant he could spend more nights capturing your lips in his. 

This was another one of those special nights, where you were writhing under his touch - every moment a reminder that both of you were alive. 

That you had yet another day to cherish each other. 

And this moment was particularly meaningful as it was another year that Levi had made it around the sun. 

But there was no celebration. No horns. No music. Nothing crazy. The two of you weren’t fans of pomp and circumstance. You weren’t going to hand deliver Levi treats, gifts, and you certainly weren’t going to wrap it up in a neat little bow or yourself for that matter. 

In this world, you had no time for things like that. 

Neither of you did. 

Time was both a benefactor and a bandit. 

It gave, and it took. 

And you and Levi didn’t have a moment to spare, so you gave each other what you could, and stole what little time you had, when you did. 

When you finally had a chance to see him, neither of you wasted a second. As soon as you entered his office, you ran into his arms and his mouth was agape on your skin. While he pressed open mouth kisses across the sensitive spot under your ear, you removed your clothes, his clothes, and ground yourself down onto his thigh. 

You could feel the playful smirk growing on his face while he nibbled on your clavicle. 

“Don’t give me that look, I missed you,” you panted, feeling a jolt of pleasure across your clit when Levi raised his leg up to meet you. 

“I can tell,” he muttered low in your ear, nibbling on your lobe. “Go ahead.” 

With permission to grind yourself against his thigh, your mind momentarily went blank. 

And when Levi gripped your face to look at him, and said, “Fuck yourself on me like you mean it, brat,” you were wetter than you ever imagined you could be. 

You **were** a brat. You were **his** brat. And if you _really_ wanted to be a fucking brat, you would’ve palmed his rock hard erection, wrapping your hand around his cock with exactly the kind of pressure you knew he liked, rubbing your thumb across his pre-cum coated tip. 

But this night was about Levi, not you. And ironically for a man like Levi, that meant that it was more about you, and less about him. 

Who were you to deny him? 

With Levi’s calloused hands wrapped around your tits, you ground yourself against his thigh, using his desk for leverage and support all the while. His hands were rough; and it got you slick, _so slick_ , you practically slid off the desk as you fucked yourself against him. You could feel the buzz growing in your lower spine and the pit of your stomach, but you were too far behind and unfocused to chase your release. Sensing your neediness in the sloppiness of your movements, Levi’s rough hands moved to your ass and ground you up onto his thigh with **exactly** the amount of force you needed. You choked on a breath, and as soon as the command, “Come,” was directed to you, it didn’t take long before you were cumming over and over and over again. 

Your entire body seized up under his grip, but he wasn’t even close to being done with you. Even as you were pulsing, shuddering, and convulsing in his hold, Levi only took that as a challenge to make you come one more time before he took you for his own. You mouthed his name, and he whispered yours as if to urge you to try harder. 

For him. 

_“Come again, for me,”_ was the silent command you heard coming from him.

The second orgasm hit you like a shotgun to the head. 

Hazy-eyed and sated, you couldn’t even make out Levi in the dark anymore as the sun began to set in his office but you could feel him. Always looming over you despite his small stature, you could feel him shifting your body making it so that your ass perched right onto the edge of his desk. With heavy lids and gasps of breaths, you watched him pump himself a few times right before tapping the blunt head of his cock onto your pussy. 

When you whined at this, he laughed. And when you wrapped your legs around him, he pushed in slowly, slowly — _oh so_ slowly. 

No words on earth could describe the feeling, but you and Levi relished in it every time. Every delicious stretch of resistance your cunt provided him — the feeling of him stretching you open even after having taken him so many times; it always felt like the first time, and the last time and neither of you ever wanted it to end. As you held Levi’s face in your hands, and his hand stroked your cheek, a silent exchange was once again acknowledged between the two of you. 

_Nothing would ever end this if either of you had a choice._

At this point, Levi’s buried so deep inside you that you could practically feel the tip of his cock kissing your cervix at certain angles, making your back arch off the table. It’s a gift that it doesn’t hurt you, and you could never tell if it’s because you like it or if it’s because Levi knew your body _just_ right. He knew every crevice you possessed, every birthmark, every scar, every little thing that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, and there was nothing and no one else in this world that he wanted to study or memorize more of. 

You whined as his hips snapped into yours with slow, rhythmic motions. Rough hands mapped your body to memory like they did every other night; strumming over you like a fine-tuned instrument — _his_ instrument. When he rubbed a calloused thumb over your clit, your pussy tightened around his cock making him let out a low groan. Even with your pulse pounding in your ears matching the pounding of his hips, Levi didn’t relent, only opting to rub furious concentric circles over your clit over and over and over again until you gushed so hard you pushed his cock out from the force of your orgasm. 

You cried out at the sudden loss, but Levi knew what you needed because he needed it too. Then you were full with the feeling of him again, pushing you to the brink of yet another orgasm while he rubbed your walls to the brim with his thick cock. The feeling was almost always too much yet never enough at the same time. Never enough, too much, yet just right. 

You would never tire of hearing his moans, groans, grunts, and growls — all saved just for you. And he would never tire of your mewls, whines, and chants of his name. As soon as Levi growled in your ear, you released around him one more time just as his hips faltered against yours. 

He snapped one, two, three times making sure to hold you tight against his chest during the last few jerks. Then it was nothing but silent, soft kisses while the two of you throbbed in and around each other; the pulsing of each other yet another gentle reminder that the two of you were alive. 

You let out a long sigh as Levi stilled inside you before slowly pulling out. 

With his hands still around your body, you reached out to hold his face in your own hands, stroking his sharp cheekbones with your thumbs. 

“Happy birthday, Levi,” you murmured against his lips. 

He let out a soft scoff at this, not derisive, but amused with a hint of adoration. 

You made sure to remember. And although you were bad at keeping time, Levi knew in his heart that this had to be the third birthday he got to share with you at this point. Three years. Both of you had managed to stay alive for three years, **together**. 

Time was both a benefactor and a bandit, but it had nothing against you and Levi. 

You would always steal what time you could. 

And you were **always** going to make sure that you took the time to celebrate every year Levi made it around the sun. 

Forever and ever, until you no longer could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just an original one-shot I wrote for Levi's birthday that I'm now posting to here! I don't know how it got so angsty and Yearning™ for one another at some point, but I think I'm just deep in my manga feels.


End file.
